


Cover Art for thekeyholder's The Only Weapon We Have Is Our Trust in Each Other

by lord_garbage



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gobblepot Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_garbage/pseuds/lord_garbage
Summary: Cover Art for thekeyholder'sThe Only Weapon We Have Is Our Trust in Each Other.





	Cover Art for thekeyholder's The Only Weapon We Have Is Our Trust in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Only Weapon We Have Is Our Trust in Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539660) by [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to thekeyholder for breathing life into my Gobblepot Halloween prompt! 
> 
> All my fanfiction fanart [here](https://lord-garbage.tumblr.com/tagged/my-cover-art) on Tumblr.


End file.
